Kate!
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: my take on season  4
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Castle**_ { Only in m y mind }

KATE! Castle screamed just as the shot rang out across the cemetery the bullet striking her seconds before castle's body collided with Kate's they both tumbled to the ground . The shocked look on her face told him all her needed to know "Stay with me Kate , don't leave me ..please, Kate stay with me

"Laney get down" Esposito yelled pulling Laney to the ground , "Javier I have to get to her" ….he nodded "okay Ryan stay here with them , I am going to cover Laney . Mr. Beckett I know she is your daughter but you need to stay here , and all of you say down untill we make sure all is clear ."Ryan nodded meeting his partners gaze …

"Okay Laney.. Lets go he said standing putting his body between her and the direction the shot had come from ..

They made it to castle and Beckett just as castle whispered "I love you" and Kate's eyes closed Laney dropped to her knees , and went into doctor mode .. "Castle get that jacket and tie off of her now !" she ordered As she opened her purse and pulled out some gloves ..

Castle didn't have to be told twice he gripped the jacket and ripped it open then loosening the tie pulled it over her head … .. Laney?

"Castle she has a pulse" "god she gonna kill me for this " Laney said as she pulled the shirt open and examined the wound .. Okay.. Castle I am gonna roller her towards me I want you to tell me if their is an exit wound " "okay?"

He nodded as the tears streamed down his face Laney rolled Kate toward her …"Castle?"

"Y yeah" he stuttered ..

"Castle , I'm not letting her die,,, got it ?" Laney said looking at him like she always did when he did something she didn't like .. Give ,me her gloves she said as she pulled the one off the hand closet to her hold this on the exit wound .. Then she put the other one on the entrance wound hold this too castle ..

… the siren of the ambulance blared though the cemetery . . The EMC's reached Kate and began their work to stabilize her so she could be moved to the hospital

Castle stood looking at the chaos then something came crashing into him "Mother , Alexis , Mr. Beckett" he whispered

"They are with Ryan " Esposito informed him walking closer to castle , castle scanned the cemetery letting his eyes stop on his mother and daughter Alexis sobbing into Mr. Beckett's shoulder as Martha grasped his hand whispering encouraging words …. "Javier ? Castle spoke just above a whisper"

Yeah castle ?

"Esposito , We are all in danger castle spoke quietly every last one of us who has any connection to Kate or this case"

"I know Castle, what would she tell us to do ? "

"She would tell us to get out of here and not worry about her , but Javier that's not gonna happen " here have my limo checked for bombs and bugs then meet me at the hospital with my all of them , I am gonna need them … castle said scanning the faces of his friends and family ..

Castle you coming Laney called as she followed the EMC's to the ambulance … castle ran to the small crowd then pulled his daughter to his chest and kissed her head .. "Daddy? "

"Shh now listen .. I have to hurry no questions mother here are Kate's keys to her car give them to Jeffery tell him to take it to the loft and park it , Javier and Kevin are gonna bring you guys to the hospital in the limo .. I will meet you there … Mr. Beckett she is stable .. I have to go … Kevin , Javier , I am trusting you with her life .. I don't do that ever … get her to me safe .. " with that he kissed Alexis again and turned and ran to the awaiting ambulance …


	2. Chapter 2

When Esposito and Ryan arrived with everyone in tow they ushered them all into the waiting room "We are going to see what we can find out " Esposito said as he motioned for Ryan to follow . And they turned and walked into a burly looking man "who are you ?" Ryan asked eyeing the man cautiously ,

"Deceives, this is Ronald , he is Rick's body guard " Martha said "He has works for us for 6 years, he is safe now go check on her " Martha waved them off

The Detectives walked out of the waiting room and started down the hall they spotted Castle he was talking to a Doctor castle spotted them and waved them over …Castle shook the Doctor's hand and walked to meet the guys …"She's in surgery , she is doing as well as can be expected , " he whispered but guys we have to get them out of here" castle pointed towards the waiting room .. I have my guys working on getting my house in the Hampton's set up for everyone it's the safest place I have my own body guards security system and bullet proof windows .. "

"Seriously bullet proof windows ?" Ryan smiled

"I had a stalker it wasn't pretty." Castle stated Come on I need to see my daughter and Josh said he would keep us updated .."

"Josh ?" the Detective 's chorused

"yes Josh , I needed someone I could trust with her in there ,and Laney is in there too "

"Didn't they break up" Ryan asked Esposito

"Yeah they did "

Guy s why did I not know ?, " Josh had to be the one to tell me ." Castle shook his head I get why Kate didn't tell me .. But .. Never mind come on I have to see my family …."

As soon as they walked in to the waiting room Alexis rushed into Castles arms "Daddy is she okay ?"

:I don't know pumpkin " Castle stroked his daughters head , " okay all I know is she is still in surgery she has lost a lot of blood so right now we are waiting .." I need to tell you all some things , this that is going on is big , theses guys mean business , and we are all now targets , so as soon as she is stable I am sending you guys up to the house in the Hampton's its safe there , Ryan I want you to go with them . Then as soon as she can be moved the me Esposito and Laney will bring her there too .. "

"Castle " the voice echoed off the walls everyone turned to see Josh

"yeah ?"

"I need to see you and Mr. Beckett in the hall please " Josh said soberly

"Okay she is in ICU its touch and go right now she is not awake but the two of you can go see her .. Follow me "

"Thank you" Josh castle said as he and Mr. Beckett followed the Doctor to Kate's room .. The two men sitting in the chairs provided for them .. " You get 10 minutes then you have to wait till the next visiting hour starts" .. Josh said patting Castles shoulder ..

"Thanks Josh " Castle says meeting his gaze Josh looked from Castle to Kate then back at Castle. nodded his head and walked out of the room …

"Mr. Beckett ..I'm so sorry . I realized their was a shooter two seconds too late .Castle picked up Kate's hand and kissed it .. God I'm so sorry Castle sobbed .

"Rick you did all you could do , you have done so much for my Katie , you brought life back into her , all those years she worked never allowing herself a life or to have fun , when you started shadowing her she was pissed in the beginning , but as days went by then months the way she would talk about you changed is stead of " I am going to shoot him he is such as child ", it turned into her calling me to tell me what the last thing the two of you had come up with , how she was wrong about you , and she was glad you were there , and when she started having doubts about herself , you nudged her in the right direction ..you put happiness back into her voice and for that Rick I thank you "

"She really said all those things about me?" Rick asked in amazement

"She love s you Rick, did you know I thought you guys were dating the way she talked about you , I didn't even know about the Doctor "

"Really ?".. wow" castle kissed Kate's hand again then stood and brushed her hair behind her ear " looks like we are gonna have that talk after all Kate "

"Guys you time is up" Josh announced ..

"I will be right outside " Castle whispered into her hair , "you can do this I love you .always" and Castle walked out behind Jim . .. As soon as they stepped out of the room Her alarms started sounding off , what the hell Castle said flying into the room ….

Code blue Josh yelled as he headed to the room ..

Castle looked at the monitors and back at Kate "Do something Josh "Castle yelled at the Doctor ..

"I can't Castle she has a DNR . I Cant do anything "

"Bullshit ! someone get in here and get her back now !"castles said flying across the room at Josh "you can, I will pay you what ever you ask don't let her die on me , I can't lose her , not now. Castle was sobbing

Mr. Castle if you do not back down I will be forced to have you removed from this hospital . Josh barked " I am doing my job and following the orders of my patient ".

"Fuck your Job ! You self righteous son of a bitch" "you never cares about her !" castle screamed .

Security ! Get him out of here now ! Josh yelled time of death O-500 hours

I'm going castle shook the guard off of him Castle could hear he rest of his family and friends getting the horrible news . He felt as if his heart could break no more until he heard his daughter cry out , Castle hit the door guys lets go now ! No one spoke they followed castle into the lobby to wait on the car , Jim castle said as he pulled the ,man into a hug , I am sorry , I will stay here until the remains are released then I will bring her ashes to you .. Castle sobbed again .

"Daddy , come with us " Alexis begged

"I will be there soon pumpkin , I promise, I love you, "castle kissed his daughters head and pushed her into the car that awaited the small group ..

"Mr Castle is it true you r real life Nikki Heat is dead? "A reporter called

"Cant you let people mourn in peace get that camera away from my family before I break it " castle screamed on the brink of losing control "you are all a bunch of fucking sharks" castle said as he jerked the camera from the camera man and sent it flying across the parking lot ..

"Daddy " Alexis screamed

"I love you Lex" castle said meeting her eyes .. Ryan Keep your phone on , and get them out of here .. I will see you in a few days ,…Come on Javier ….. We need to find Laney so we can get Kate's Ashes ..

A text message came through on Ryan 's phone about 30 minutes into the trip to the Hampton's

Ryan tell Mr. Beckett to look in the inside pocket of his suit there is a letter he need to read it now

~Rick

Mr. Beckett Castle says you have a letter in the inside pocket of your suit .. You are to read it now ..

Wiping the tears from his eyes Jim felt around is suit and pulled out the letter …and began reading to him self .. As he finished the letter the tears were coming down his face like rain as he began to laugh …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mr. Beckett , **_

_**I just want you to know how sorry I am about the way things went down , and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and everyone else because of the situation and my out break .. But it was a necessity because Josh ,Laney , Kate and I all took part in my master plan you see your daughter is very much alive , and we will seen you by sun down we will arrive by chopper … and yet again I am sorry for doing this to you guys but I needed your reactions to be real .. With all my love **_

_**Rick**_


End file.
